This invention relates to apparatus useful in the application of controlled amounts of water to outdoor growing vegetation, and more particularly concerns a pedestal or standard for elevating above ground level a water-dispensing device.
The watering of ornamental and food-value trees, crops, plants, and grasses in generally achieved with spraying devices designed to distribute the water over a wide area. The size and location of the watered area is generally determined by the pressure of the water, the nature of the spraying device, and its elevation above the ground. Greater elevation of the spraying device increases the area of water distribution because it creates a more favorable trajectory path for water emitted from the sprayer. An additional advantage of the greater elevation is that the emitted water will travel over the top of closely adjacent vegetation instead of being caught and diverted thereby.
The use of standards with lawn sprinklers has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 207,756; 1,223,276; 515,625; 1,137,995; 2,711,927; 2,446,723 and elsewhere. Such standards are in general designed either merely to hold a conventional nozzle attached to the end of a garden hose, or are designed to be associated with sophisticated specialized spraying devices.
A type of lawn sprayer in widespread use involves a perforated elongated tube which is caused to oscillate by the action of water delivered to the sprayer, whereby the water is distributed over a substantially rectangular area. The tube is mounted above a base comprised of two parallel tracks. Such sprayer, which will hereinafter be referred to as an oscillating tube sprayer, is efficient in operation and low in cost. Although the effectiveness and versatility of the oscillating tube sprayer can be increased by elevating it above ground level, the sought elevated position cannot be achieved by the devices of the aforementioned patents.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for elevating an oscillating tube sprayer above ground level.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pedestal apparatus capable of facile positioning in the ground and facile acceptance and release of an oscillating tube sprayer.
A still further object is to provide a pedestal of the aforesaid nature of simple design and rugged construction capable of withstanding the rough usage and extreme conditions of exposure to which such an article is customarily subjected.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.